


Geisterjäger

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Halloween
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Geisterjäger und ein Geisterhaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geisterjäger

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für E4K (Endure for Kindness), ausgerufen von Random Acts. Mein Beitrag zur Charity besteht darin, so viele Halloween - Geschichten wie möglich innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit zu schreiben, nachzukorrigieren und zu posten. Das hier ist eines der Ergebnisse. :)
> 
>   
> [Endure4Kindness](http://www.therandomact.org/events/endure4kindness/)
> 
> [ ](http://www.therandomact.org/events/endure4kindness)
> 
> [Crowdrise](https://www.crowdrise.com/endure4kindness2014/fundraiser/sigridlenz)   
> 

*

Die Tür knarzte. Daniel rollte mit den Augen. "Zu viel Klischee", brummte er, während er sie gegen den Widerstand weiter aufschob.   
Selbstverständlich hatte er das Haus von der Rückseite aus angesteuert. Selbstverständlich den Eingang ausgesucht, der sich verborgen in einer Nische, hinter einem ausladenden Gebüsch befand. Nicht das einzige seiner Art in dem verwilderten Garten. Ein paar Stufen hatten ihn tiefer geführt, so dass er mit dem Öffnen der Tür das Kellergeschoss betrat.   
Immerhin war er kein Anfänger. Er wusste wie man sich einem Spukhaus näherte, wusste, wie lange man es beobachtete, und welche Vorbereitungen zu treffen waren, hatte man sich erst einmal entschlossen einzugreifen.   
All das war längst Routine geworden. War Routine gewesen, solange er denken konnte. Er kannte nichts anderes, seitdem der Priester in ihr Haus gekommen war, und das Leben, das er gekannt hatte, mit einem Schlag beendet war. Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden. Ein Junge war er gewesen, grün hinter den Ohren, hatte nichts im Kopf gehabt. Und doch dabei zusehen müssen, wie der Dämon aus seinem Vater fuhr. Wie nur noch eine leere Hülle zurückblieb. Ein Schatten des Mannes, der sein Vater einst gewesen war. Mit stumpfen Augen starrte der an die Wände der Anstalt, und es war wohl Daniels Glück gewesen, dass der Priester ihn mitgenommen hatte.   
Und er lernte. Er lernte, dass viele unterwegs waren. Dass eine Welt neben der existierte, die er kannte. Dass es geheime Zeichen gab, Hinweise, die nur Eingeweihte verstanden. Was blieb ihm letztendlich übrig, als selbst ein Eingeweihter zu werden. Als den Fußstapfen des Priesters zu folgen und schließlich in ihnen weiterzugehen. 

Selbst wenn Fälle wie der seines Vaters selten blieben, wenn es sich für gewöhnlich um Spukerscheinungen handelte, mehr oder weniger bedrohlich, manchmal gar der Einbildung eines überaktiven Geistes entsprungen, der sie vergeblich nachjagten. Denen er später dann alleine nachjagte.   
Dass er kein Talent für Teamarbeit besaß, war ihm schnell klargeworden. Er arbeitete alleine und im Verborgenen. Fälle gab es genug. Hilflose, verängstigte Menschen, die nicht wussten, an wen sie sich wenden sollten, fanden sich an jedem Wegesrand. Er brauchte nur zu wissen, worauf zu achten war.   
Dennoch, obwohl ihm dieses Leben lange behagt hatte, wurde ihm nun die Zeit lang. Waren es zu viele Wiederholungen, zu ähnliche Fälle, immer wieder der gleiche Trott. Zudem wurde er nicht jünger. Seine Knochen protestierten, das ständige Umherziehen ging an die Substanz. Doch es schien nicht aufzuhören, nirgendwo anders, nirgendwo besser zu werden.   
Menschen wurden heimgesucht, Übernatürliches bedrohte Unschuldige, und so manches Mal kam er zu spät, waren Gebäude abgebrannt, hatten Menschen den Verstand verloren. 

Und das hier - das war nur ein Haus wie so viele andere. Ein in die Jahre gekommenes Bauwerk, verfallen genug, um aus so manchem Blickwinkel als abbruchreif zu gelten, ragte in einigem Abstand zum nächstgelegenen Ort zwischen hochgewachsenen und verkrüppelten Bäumen in die Höhe. Aus der Ferne mochte es idyllisch wirken, später vielleicht geheimnisvoll, doch aus der Nähe täuschte ehemalige Großspurigkeit nicht mehr über den Zahn der Zeit hinweg, der überall seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.   
Dass sich überhaupt Bewohner fanden, schien fast absurd. Und doch war die Familie, die ihn gerufen hatte, keinesfalls auffällig. Städter, die in die Natur wollten, das Landleben genießen, einen Hauch Romantik mit der Verstärkung ihres Zusammenhaltes, ihrer Gemeinschaft kombinieren.   
Zwei Kinder, die bereits zu alt waren, um verängstigt auf dem Rücksitz zu warten, während Mutter und Vater abwechselnd den Kofferraum beluden und ihm die Ereignisse schilderten, rundeten das Bild ab, das ihm Emails und Telefonate gezeichnet hatten.   
Hastig, panisch, auffällig verhielten sie sich, von dem alleinigen Bedürfnis getrieben, die Flucht zu ergreifen, den unerklärlichen Ereignissen, die sich in ihrem Haus abspielten, zu entkommen.   
'Poltergeist', hatte er sofort gedacht, und natürlich führten ihn Recherchen genau zu diesem Ergebnis. Die aktuellen Bewohner hatten sich offensichtlich nie der Mühe unterzogen aus den Erfahrungen der Vorgänger zu lernen. Denn ein kurzer Überblick ergab sehr schnell, dass niemand es in diesem Gebäude lange ausgehalten hatte. Wenigstens nicht laut der Aufzeichnungen, die er auftrieb und die bis in die Zeit der beiden Weltkriege des vergangenen Jahrhunderts zurückreichte.   
Davor mochte so gut wie alles geschehen sein, so gut wie jedes Verbrechen konnte einen Spuk auslösen. Und unterm Strich war der Grund Daniel egal. Zu viele Häuser dieser Art hatte er besucht, zu viele Gebäude von der Heimsuchung befreit. Es war immer dasselbe, nie etwas Neues.   
Und er hatte genug davon. Vielleicht die längst notwendige Krise, dachte er bei sich. Vielleicht sollte er umschulen, einem vernünftigen Job nachgehen, etwas aus seinem Leben machen. Wenn es dazu nicht bereits zu spät war. 

Er seufzte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Laut hallte unerklärlich laut von den Wänden nieder, doch Daniel war längst über die Phase hinaus, in der ihn Geräusche erschreckten. Er murmelte lediglich ein Schimpfwort und knipste die Taschenlampe an, rückte die Umhängetasche zurecht. Lange würde es ohnehin nicht dauern, zumal er den richtigen Zeitpunkt, die richtige Nacht gewählt hatte. Halloween, Mitternacht, kein Poltergeist blieb da versteckt. Keiner hielt sich zurück. Es war wie ein Aufmarsch des Übernatürlich, eine Überschwemmung der Lebenden, die dennoch nur von denen wahrgenommen wurde, die ihre Augen für sie öffneten.   
Ob es die Toten waren, die sich gerade während dieser Nacht verzweifelt aus der Vergessenheit zurückzumelden wünschten, oder ob einfach das allgemeine Chaos, der Trubel auf den Straßen auf verlorene Seelen ansteckend, bis ermunternd wirkte, ließ sich nicht feststellen, interessierte Daniel keineswegs.   
Mochte diese Nacht ruhig dazu Anreiz bieten, vermehrten Schabernack zu treiben, umso leichter hatten es er und andere Mitglieder seiner Profession.   
Unterm Strich bedeutete die Nacht vor Allerheiligen stets ein gesichertes Einkommen, fanden ausreichend abergläubische Seelen in dieser Zeit heraus, dass zwischen Himmel und Erde, und manches Mal zwischen den eigenen vier Wänden mehr existierte, als sie sich je vorzustellen vermocht hatten. 

Langsam ging er vorwärts, ließ seinen prüfenden Blick zusammen mit dem Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe über die Wände gleiten.   
Ein Keller, der offensichtlich zum Hobbykeller hatte ausgebaut werden sollen. Überall standen Bretter und Eimer, die Tapeten waren teilweise von den Wänden abgelöst, weder Staub noch Schmutz zu sehen. Doch gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Unternehmen vorzeitig und geradewegs überstürzt abgebrochen worden war. Und vermutlich war dieser Abbruch der endgültigen Flucht der Bewohner nicht allzu lange vorausgegangen.   
Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe, inspizierte freigelegte Elektroleitungen, aufgerollte Teppiche und eingetrocknete Spachtelmasse in einem Joghurtbecher. Ein Pinsel lag ein Stück entfernt, achtlos fallengelassen, sein Besitzer abgelenkt.   
Als er sich der Tür näherte, fielen ihm die Kisten auf, ausrangierte Kleidung und Schuhe. Offensichtlich war der Keller zum Abstellplatz umfunktioniert worden, eine Theorie, die sich bestätigte, als er einen Moment benötigte, um die Tür zum Treppenhaus zu öffnen. Auch hier stapelten sich unbenutzte Gegenstände, beinahe als habe man eine Weile versucht, die Tür zum Kellerraum zu verrammeln. Nicht lange, so rechnete er sich aus. Meist führte der Spuk nur kurze Zeit in die Irre, umgab sich mit der Illusion einer räumlichen Begrenzung, bevor er dann weiterzog, sich an einzelne Personen heftete, oder ganze Familien. 

Der Waschkeller wirkte unbenutzt, der Vorratskeller enthielt Konserven und Flaschen, hier und da raschelte es in den Ecken.   
Daniel verzog den Mund. Dass sich der Geist so schnell zeigte, bezweifelte er, rechnete noch eher mit Mäusen oder Spinnen. Diese alten Gemäuer enthielten viel Lebendiges. Weshalb es eine Weile dauern konnte, bis man auf die Idee kam, dass Phänomene von Toten verursacht wurden.   
Er lächelte grimmig. Nicht mehr lange. Häuser gebührten den Lebenden. Für die Verstorbenen existierten Friedhöfe. 

Er stieg die steinerne Treppe hinauf. Wie erwartet quietschte die Tür, die ins Erdgeschoss führte, erbärmlich. Dabei hatte die Familie kaum ausgesehen, als wisse sie nicht mit einer Ölflasche umzugehen.   
"Sehr witzig", brummte er, und sah sich um, ließ die zahllosen Hinweise, die für die weit aufgerissenen Augen der Kinder und die Eile der Eltern sprachen, auf sich wirken.   
Bilder hingen schief, oder befanden sich auf dem Boden, das Glas zerborsten. Die Vorhänge wiesen lange, säuberlich gerade Risse auf. Stühle lagen aufeinandergetürmt auf dem Sofa und der Tisch davor war umgedreht.   
Daniel leuchtet an die Decke. "Hinaus mit euch", stand dort in schiefen, roten Buchstaben.   
"Wie einfallsreich", murmelte er. "Wo ist die Subtilität geblieben? Die Phantasie? Es gab eine Zeit, da galt der Spuk als Kunst."   
Ein Fenster schwang auf, ein kalter Luftzug erfasste ihn und er wirbelte herum, leuchtete zu den Vorhangstreifen, die sich mit der Brise bewegten.   
"Habe ich einen Nerv getroffen?", fragte er, beinahe belustigt, und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war fast zu einfach.   
Hinter ihm klirrte es, ein Lampenschirm stürzte herab, traf auf den Sofatisch.   
Daniel schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Der Effekt ist stärker, wenn das Licht eingeschaltet wird", kritisierte er, und beobachtete, wie anstelle einer Antwort die Glühbirne einer Stehlampe aufblitzte.   
"Das ist langweilig", stellte er fest, leuchtete in die Küche, dann ins Badezimmer, bevor er das Treppenhaus in den ersten Stock erklomm.   
"Ihr nervt, verzieht euch", stand über dem Gelände, und als er an der Farbe schnupperte erinnerte sie ihm empfindlich an Lippenstift.   
"Nicht dein Ernst", murmelte er, tastete sich über das Gelände weiter, hob seine Hand zum Gesicht und verzog angeekelt die Lippen.   
"Grüner Schleim, das muss doch nicht sein. Man könnte glauben, dass Poltergeister zu viel fernsehen."   
Er glaubte ein Lachen zu hören und runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Poltergeist schien sich über Abwechslung zu freuen. Doch er würde ihn noch das Fürchten lehren. 

Der erste Stock wies ein ähnliches Chaos auf wie das Erdgeschoss. Nur ließen die zusammengerückten Matratzen im Elternschlafzimmer darauf schließen, dass die Familie tatsächlich am Ende ihrer Nerven gewesen war.   
Er sah das nicht das erste Mal, betrachtete die auf dem Kopf stehenden Familienbilder, die bis an die Decke auf ihren schmalen Seiten aufeinandergetürmten CD-Hüllen, Stofftiere und Dekopuppen, deren Köpfe und Gelenke verdreht waren, und anderen Unsinn in den kleineren Räumen.   
Er begutachtete den zerborstenen Spiegelschrank im Badezimmer und die mit roter, übelriechender Flüssigkeit gefüllte Wanne. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn der Duft an zu lange stehende Tomatensuppe.   
Wie als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage, schalteten sich auch hier die Lichter an, als er seine Inspektion beendet hatte. Eine Nachttischlampe in einem der leergefegten Kinderzimmer blitzte und zischte, eine weitere verbreitete ihren Schein unter einem orange-farbenen Stoffschirm.   
"Okay, das reicht jetzt", erklärte er, setzte seine Taschenlampe ab und nahm die Tasche von der Schulter. "Ich dulde nicht, dass in diesem Haus Unfug getrieben wird. Damit ist Schluss."   
Da war es wieder, dieses dunkle Lachen und er verdrehte die Augen.   
"Gib dir keine Mühe", sagte er. "Ich habe alles gesehen, du wirst mir nichts Neues bieten können."   
"Sei mal nicht so sicher", wisperte es um ihn und ein kalter Zug blies durch sein Haar.   
Ungerührt packte er eine Handvoll Kerzenstumpen aus, ein Stück Kreide, rollte den Teppich zur Seite und zeichnete mit wenigen Strichen ein Pentakel auf den Boden.   
Es seufzte um ihn herum und die kalte Luft ließ ihn nun seinen Atem sehen. In weißen Wolken quoll der aus seinem Mund, schwebte im orangen Schein der Lampe, die nun leise flackerte, gelegentlich knisterte.   
Seine Hände waren eiskalt, doch gelang es ihm, das Feuerzeug zu ergreifen und die sorgsam platzierten Lichter zu entzünden.  
Mit festem Griff beförderte er eine Räucherschale in die Mitte des Pentakels, entzündete die Kohle darin und fügte Weihrauch hinzu, bevor er sich wieder seiner Ausrüstung zuwandte. Es folgte ein Schraubglas, dass er öffnete und einen Teil des Inhaltes in die vier Himmelsrichtungen versprengte. Ein in Leder gebundenes Buch nahm er als nächstes aus seiner Tasche, schlug es auf und begann mit fester Stimme zu lesen.   
"Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas ..." Ein Heulen erklang und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte, dass die Wände zu wackeln begannen. Ein weiteres Bild stürzte auf den Boden. Doch er packte das Buch nur fester, las weiter. "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ..."   
Das Heulen wurde lauter und der eisige Wind umkreiste ihn nun wie ein Strudel, der die Absicht verfolgte, ihn in die Tiefe zu ziehen."   
"Verschwinde hier", ließ sich eine heisere Stimme hören, dröhnte von den Wänden wieder. "Du bist hier nicht willkommen."   
"Du auch nicht", entgegnete Daniel keuchend, hatte er doch bereits Mühe, sich auf den Füßen zu halten. "In nomine et virtute Domini Jesu Christi, eradicare ..."   
"Genug", schrie es mit einem Mal so laut, dass seine Ohren schmerzten, er das Buch fallen ließ, um diese mit beiden Händen zu schützen. Er schloss die Augen, setzte die Austreibung fort. "Et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem ..."   
Mit einem Mal wurde es still und er schwankte wieder, diesmal vor Überraschung. "Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agnis ..."   
Nur noch ein Flüstern im Nichts und seine Augen sprangen auf, er blinzelte vorsichtig. Es war ruhig um ihn, die Wände still, der Boden fest unter seinen Füßen. Die Flammen der Kerzen, die eben noch geflackert hatten, brannten nun ruhig, als sei nichts geschehen. Es roch nach Weihrauch. Dessen Qualm bewegte sich gut sichtbar in der Luft, schwebte als Nebel über der Räucherschale und breitete sich aus.   
Doch was Daniel erstarren und den Rest seiner Austreibung vergessen ließ, war die Erscheinung, die nun am anderen Ende des Zimmers, auf einem Nachttisch kauerte.   
Daniel blinzelte wieder. Kein Schreckensbild, keine fürchterliche Fratze, wie er sie erwartet hatte, wie sie Poltergeister häufig in letzter Instanz einzusetzen pflegten, sondern ein trauriger, kleiner Mann, schmal, bekleidet mit Gehrock und Krawatte, polierten Schuhen, silbernen Manschettenknöpfen. Er sah auf den Boden, zupfte an seinen Ärmeln, wirkte resigniert, wie ihm das braune Haar ins Gesicht fiel, der Rücken gebeugt, die Schultern nach vorne eingedreht. Und er schwieg. 

Es war auf einmal so still im Raum, im Haus, dass Daniel zum ersten Mal seit er es betreten hatte, tatsächlich unruhig wurde. Selbst von draußen war nichts zu hören, als schwiege sogar die Natur, als spüre sie, dass etwas Ungewohntes vorging.   
Als der Mann sprach, war seine Stimme leise, doch ansonsten klang er normal. Tatsächlich schloss Daniel die Augen und öffnete sie, um sich zu versichern, dass es sich um kein Trugbild, keine Täuschung, hervorgerufen durch die stete Belastung überreizter Nerven handelte.   
"Du weißt wirklich, was du tust", murmelte er und Daniel blinzelte wieder. Der Mann sah auf und ließ einen dünnen Oberlippenbart sehen, und große, dunkle Augen. Er senkte die Lider, legte den Kopf zur Seite, als bemühe er sich, Daniel einer besonders gründlichen Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Danach seufzte er und ließ die Schultern wieder sinken, winkte ab, zeigte bleiche, schmalgliedrige Finger.   
"Es wird einfach alles auf Dauer so langweilig", sagte er dann und das folgende Seufzen klang ein wenig ähnlicher dem, welches zuvor von den Wänden geflossen war.   
Daniel räusperte sich, runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann zog - wie es aussah - lange Beine unter seinem Körper hervor, schwang die nach vorne, setzte sich nun aufrecht auf den Nachttisch. Er hob das Kinn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah aus wie einem Bild aus den beginnenden Tagen des 20. Jahrhunderts entsprungen.   
"Ich weiß durchaus, was erwartet wird", fuhr der Fremde fort. "Noch ein wenig Lärm verursachen, das eine oder andere Möbelstück zerstören, und dann mit viel Effekt abtreten. Aber was soll das bringen?"   
Er sah Daniel so aufmerksam an, als erwarte er eine Antwort.   
Der räusperte sich erneut, nervös.   
"Damit ist das Gebäude befreit", murmelte er dann, zugegeben verunsichert.   
"Ah ja?" Der Fremde hob die Augenbrauen. "Mein Name ist übrigens Konstantin. Sehr erfreut.“ Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. 

Daniel war perplex. Vergleichbares kam nicht vor, niemals. Die Geister wehrten sich, gingen bis zum Äußersten. Er war verflucht, bespuckt, angegriffen worden. Doch noch niemals hatte sich einer dieser Kreaturen bemüht, eine Konversation mit ihm zu beginnen. Schon gar keine, die Höflichkeiten einschloss.   
"Bist du es? Bist du denn der Poltergeist hier?", vergewisserte er sich dümmlich, und wusste sich dennoch nicht anders zu helfen.   
Nun lächelte Konstantin wirklich, stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Das hier ist mein Haus, schon immer gewesen. Willkommen."   
"Konstantin Meininger", erinnerte sich Daniel gelesen zu haben. "Ein Raubmord", fügte er hinzu.   
Konstantin tippte auf seine Brust und tatsächlich erkannte Daniel nun einen dunklen Fleck auf dem Revers, beim genaueren Hinsehen Blut und ein verkohltes Einschussloch.   
"Aber so einfach war es nicht", erklärte er dann. "Kein simpler Raubüberfall. Meine Cousine engagierte die Mörder." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie wollte das Haus." Sein Lächeln nahm einen schiefen Zug an. "Hatte jedoch nicht viel Freude damit."   
Daniel nickte, obwohl ein Teil von ihm das Gespräch für surreal hielt, unterhielt er sich doch tatsächlich mit einem Geist.   
„Und damit begann der Spuk“, sagte er, ohne zu wissen warum.   
Konstantin verzog den Mund. „Wir bevorzugen unsere Tätigkeit als ‚wohlverdiente Rache‘ zu bezeichnen.“   
„Nun gut.“ Daniel atmete tief durch. „Trotzdem sollte dir klar sein, dass deine Zeit gekommen ist weiterzuziehen. Die Bewohner, die deiner Cousine folgten, hatten dir nichts getan.“   
Konstantin schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. „Das waren Idioten, allesamt. Die mussten raus aus diesem Gebäude, haben mich irre gemacht.“   
„Die nette Familie?“   
Daniel warf einen betont vorwurfsvollen Blick auf das Matratzenlager.   
„Nett?“ Konstantin schnalzte mit der Zunge.   
„Der Mann betrügt seine Frau bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, und ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verdenken – sie ist eine Giftspritze sondergleichen. Das Mädchen lästert von morgens bis abends, spannt ihren Freundinnen die Jungs aus, und der Junge ist ein Schulhofschläger, der das Pausengeld von Jüngeren kassiert.“   
„Hm.“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. So gründlich er auch gewohnt war zu recherchieren, so wenig kümmerte er sich um den näheren Hintergrund der Opfer. Zumindest bei dieser Art von Poltergeistern bestand meist kein Zusammenhang.   
„Woher weißt du das?“   
Konstantin hob die Augenbrauen. „Was denkst du? Ich folge ihnen, ich beobachte sie, lerne. Die Ewigkeit ist langweilig. Man wird dankbar für jede Abwechslung. Aber Leute wie die sind auf Dauer nicht zu ertragen.“   
Daniel trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
„Das ist doch kein Grund, ihnen Todesangst einzujagen“, erwiderte er dann, und fragte sich im selben Moment, wie es kam, dass er nun ernsthaft mit einem Geist diskutierte.   
Er räusperte sich entschieden, nahm sein Buch auf, riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf Konstantin, der immer noch ruhig, immer noch erstaunlich normal vor dem Nachttisch stand.   
„Es ist besser für dich“, murmelte er und suchte die Seite, auf der er begonnen hatte.   
„Denkst du wirklich?“ Konstantin hob die Augenbrauen und sein Lächeln enthielt eine Spur Überlegenheit.   
„Ganz sicher“, bestätigte Daniel. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du weißt, was ich tue.“   
Konstantin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn man dein Vorgehen mit dem anderer Geisterjäger vergleicht, erkenne ich hier zumindest Substanz.“ Er wies auf die Lichter, das Pentagramm. „Eine eigenwillige Mischung der Überlieferungen, gekrönt von einem Hang zur frühkirchlicher Mythologie.“   
„Es funktioniert“, verteidigte sich Daniel, stutzte kurz. Warum diskutierte er immer noch mit dem Mann? In ein paar Minuten war der verpufft, ausgetrieben, verschwunden. Er holte Luft.   
„Ja, das glaubt ihr alle“, sagte Konstantin und Daniel blinzelte, traf wieder auf dieses überhebliche Lächeln.   
„Nichts für ungut“, fuhr Konstantin fort. „Aber seien wir ehrlich – Latein? Warum ausgerechnet? Und womit wurden Geister vertrieben, bevor diese Sprache existierte? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie inzwischen seit Ewigkeiten ausgestorben ist.“   
Daniel klappte das Buch mit einem Knall zu. Ein wenig Ärger stieg in ihm auf, ein lange vermisstes Gefühl. Beinahe anregend.   
„Wie gesagt, es funktioniert. „Das ‚Wie‘ interessiert mich nicht.“   
Konstantin lachte. Kleine Falten bildeten sich um seine Augen, durchzogen die bleiche Haut. „Das sollte es allerdings.“   
Er legte den Kopf schief und Daniel fühlte sich von seinem Blick durchbohrt, bloßgestellt.   
„Du gehst in eine bessere Welt“, murmelte er, ohne viel Überzeugung zu verspüren. Und warum um Himmels Willen wollte er einem Geist seine Austreibung schmackhaft erscheinen lassen? Das ergab keinen Sinn.   
„Ach ja?“ Wieder klang Konstantin überheblich. „Und das weißt du woher?“   
Daniel dachte an den Priester, der Vaterstelle bei ihm angenommen hatte, dachte an unzählige Predigten und Vorträge, dachte an die Geschichten anderer seines Berufes.   
Konstantin stöhnte, schüttelte wieder den Kopf, strich dann mit beiden Händen sein Haar zurück. Seine Fingernägel waren manikürt und er wirkte so echt, dass Daniel zu spät merkte, wie sein Mund aufklappte.   
„Du bist der Erste, der mit mir spricht“, erklärte Konstantin dann, zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
„Der Erste von euch, der überhaupt mit einem von uns redet.“ Kurz verzog er den Mund. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr zu panisch seid, es zu eilig habt, die Sache hinter euch zu bringen, oder einfach nicht zuhören wollt. Aber das macht dich in jedem Fall zu etwas Besonderem.“   
‚Mir wurde der Job nur langweilig‘, dachte Daniel und ein Teil seiner Gedanken musste sich in seinem Gesicht abspielen, denn Konstantin lächelte. „Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt“, sagte er, klang nun beinahe sanft.   
„Und es wird nicht helfen, wenn ich dir verrate, dass euer ganzes Theater, die Lichter, die Sprüche, das Spritzen mit Wasser, nichts als sinnfreien Hokuspokus darstellt.“   
Daniel rümpfte die Nase. „Das wüsste ich aber.“   
Konstantin presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor er weitersprach. „Du denkst wirklich, dass uns ein wenig Latein verjagt? Eher nicht.“ Er sah zu Boden.   
„Es ist nur schlichtweg nicht der Mühe wert. Irgendwann haben wir genug von dem Zirkus, den ihr veranstaltet, verziehen uns, warten ab, bis das Spiel vorbei ist. Uns gehört die Ewigkeit, wir können warten. Meist verschwindet jedermann nach der ganzen Veranstaltung. Und wenn es uns zu bunt wird, dann fangen wir wieder an. Manche Besucher beschreien es geradezu, die sind einfach nur nervig. Sie zu ärgern, befreit.“   
Er lachte und Daniel lauschte mit offenem Mund. Er schloss ihn schließlich nachdenklich, legte das Buch ab, löschte die Lichter und die Räucherkohle mit dem Rest des Weihwassers.   
„Was wird das?“, fragte Konstantin neugierig, klang merkwürdig unschuldig.   
Daniel sah ihn an. Ein wenig durchsichtig erschien er ihm nun, da das Verschwinden des Kerzenlichtes den warmen Schimmer aus dem Raum gestohlen hatte, und der Rauch der Kohle sich ins Treppenhaus verzog. Die Wunde an Konstantins Revers stach ihm ins Auge, die Blässe der Haut war beinahe durchdringend.   
„Wenn es ohnehin nichts nützt …“, begann er, wusste nicht mehr weiter.   
Konstantin schob die Unterlippe vor, wirkte beinahe als schmollte er. Daniel erwog, dass hundert Jahre Spuk jeden Geist ein wenig kindisch werden ließ.   
„Das würde ich nicht sagen.“ Konstantin stand auf einmal näher bei ihm. Daniel hatte nicht gesehen, dass der einen Schritt oder mehrere gegangen war. Er neigte den Kopf. „Sorgt für Stimmung. Außerdem schätze ich, dass du, wendest du das gesamte Paket an, besser bezahlt wirst.“ 

Daniel sah ihn an. Ernsthaft wirkte der Geist, und doch glomm ein Funke in dessen Augen. Ein Hauch von Abenteuerlust, die Daniel – so verrückt es schien – mit einem Male als ansteckend befand.   
„Wir haben eine Pauschale“, murmelte er lediglich. „Bleibt allerdings nicht viel übrig, um es zurückzulegen.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte, doch der Funke in Konstantins Augen leuchtete auf einmal.   
„Ist so eine Sache mit der Altersvorsorge“, stimmte der zu. „Nie einfach, schon gar nicht in diesem Job.“ Er lächelte und sein Gesicht näherte sich Daniels. „Aber ich hätte da einen Vorschlag.“   
Daniel schluckte. „Ich verstehe nicht.“   
Konstantin tippte ihm auf die Nase. Sein Finger war kalt. „Ich mag dich, du bist unterhaltsam. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten – ich ein wenig Unruhe stifte – du den Unruhestifter gegen Aufpreis beseitigst - hast du bald genug Geld zusammen, um diese Bruchbude hier zu kaufen. Und dir traue ich zu, sie auf Vordermann zu bringen. Unter meinen Anweisungen natürlich.“   
„Ich glaub, ich hör nicht recht.“ Daniel schnaubte. Doch gleichzeitig stieg ein Bild vor seinen Augen auf, zeigte ihn in diesem Haus, in einem Garten, den er bestellte. In Gemeinschaft mit einem Geist? Seine Überlegungen kamen zu einem Halt.   
„Und wenn ich dir auf die Nerven gehe, fängst du an zu poltern?“   
Konstantin wirkte fast beleidigt. „Aber woher denn?“ Er tätschelte Daniels Wange. „Wir würden uns darüber unterhalten. Wie erwachsene, zivilisierte Menschen.“   
„Menschen?“, überlegte Daniel und Konstantin lachte.   
„Menschen“, bestätigte er. „Ob tot oder lebendig, Jäger oder Gejagter, Menschen sind wir doch alle.   
Daniel zögerte. Doch zögerte er nicht lange. Der Funke sprang über. Diese Nacht, dieses Halloween war der Beginn von etwas Neuem, war das Ende der Langeweile.   
Er lächelte. 

 

Ende


End file.
